Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: Castaway
by Tario Ed
Summary: The cast of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy get washed up on a undiscovered island. Now they have to find a way back to Peach Creek
1. Chapter 1:Lost at Sea

Chapter 1: Lost at Sea

Eddy sat on a chair with sunglasses on, drinking a cool drink.

"How is it going boys." Eddy asked

"Ed's Cruise lines are ready for grand Re-Opening Eddy." Edd replied as he jumped off a yacht that was made off cardboard and plastic.

"Ed go get suckers." Eddy demanded

"GRAVY!" Ed exclaimed

"So Double D." Eddy said "How do we make sure this scam works?"

"Well Eddy I have equipped this vessel with advanced technology. The vessel is made out of cardboard and plastic but I have applied a special liquid that holds the vessel together." Edd asked

Edd ran down following the creek. Ed arrived with the kids followed

"ALRIGHT," Kevin asked. "What are you dorks up to NOW!"

"Re-launching our cruise line. It's bigger, it's better, it's Ed Cruise Lie"

"25 cents." Eddy asked.

The kids were very enthusiastic and gave Eddy a quarter. "Eddy I have installed walkie-talkies."

"Ok. Let's set sail"

They started to sail down the creek. It was very calm and everyone was having a good time.

"Wow. The dorks did something good for once." Kevin said to Nazz

"Beverages anyone." Edd asked.

"Sure." Nazz replied as she took a drink

"Whatever." Kevin said

Edd went into a room that said _Staff Only. _There was the technology. One of the machine was beeping. Edd checked it out. It was a weather warning about storm. Edd ran out to the room. Edd ran to Eddy who was on the sky deck.

"Eddy I sugg.."

"That's Captain Eddy to you." Eddy interrupted

" Captain Eddy there is a heavy storm in front. I suggest we turn around now."

"No way Sockhead." Eddy said "We're making cash Double D."

Suddenly the boat swayed violently to right. The sky was black ad it started to rain heavily.

"See Eddy." Edd justified his case.

"Killjoy," Eddy said as he reach for PA System.

"Good day passengers, due to bad weather we are going to have to make a U-Turn."

Eddy reached for the steering and turned the boat 180o but the steams were too strong and forced it back again.

"Ed. MOTOR NOW!"

Ed understood and pulled his ear forcing his mouth to vibrate. He put his mouth in the water but it had no effect. Suddenly a ship appeared next to the yacht.

"Hiya boys." It was the Kankers

"What are you doing here," Edd "They're dangerous tides."

"Relax we got a 400 cc motor." Marie Kankers

"Yes!" Eddy said "Everyone go on the Kanker's ship."

The Kankers move closer and put a wood plank between the two vessels. The first Jimmy and Sarah moved to the Kankers ship followed by Jonny. Suddenly a stream of lightning hit the main deck spiting the ship in two. One with Ed, Edd and Eddy and other Kevin, Nazz and Rolf on the front deck. Kevin's half crashed into the Kankers' ship forcing Sarah into the violent water.

"HELP, HELP, HELP." Sarah shouted

"Sarah!" Ed and Jimmy said in unison.

Sarah was forced away into the horizon. Suddenly Kevin 's half capsized spreading the kids further away.

"Eddy we have to jump to the Kankers' ship," Edd shouted "It's the only way!"

Eddy was the first up. He jumped over the deadly water and landed safely on the ship. The lightning struck the water in between the vessels forcing water a mist to form. It cleared in a matter of moments but the vessels were further apart their just open water.

"EDDY!" Edd shouted.

No response. The vessel started to shake violently. Edd tried to reach for the rail but hit the floor and was knocked out.

**A/N:I know this chapter is short but it is a build-up. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Edd woke up and saw the blue sky. He sat up and saw the ocean.

"Double D!" a familiar voice said

Edd tracked the source of the sound and it was Ed. 

"Ed, where are we?" Edd asked 

Edd looked to the left and saw palm trees, sand and coconuts. He looked to the right and saw the same only that there was the back half the yacht from their 'Ed's Cruise line'. Edd dashed towards it.

"Hurry Ed." Edd said

Ed followed Edd as got closer to the broken vessel. He climbed up on to the main deck and went into the room which use to have the door that said _Staff Only._ All the monitors were smashed or had static on them, however there was a laptop which said _Welcome to Login. _Edd went to it and typed in something.

"Welcome Eddward, what application would you like to use ." The laptop said

Edd clicked the GPS button

"Searching, searching, searching…" Said the laptop "Location Unknown."

"Drats." Edd said.

"Low Battery." The laptop said

Edd shut it took it and left.

Another Place On The Island

Eddy was lying on damp sand with driftwood around him. A stick poked his face. He swatted the air and the stick poked him again and his eyes opened sharply. He saw Jimmy, Lee, May and Marie around. He stood up and looked at the atmosphere around him

"Where are we?" Eddy asked

"I don't know." Lee replied

"Where's our ship?" Eddy said

Marie pointed at a pile of rubble.

"It's going to take May forever to fix it." Marie said

"Hey!" May said

"Good one Marie!" Lee said

"Where's Jonny!" Eddy noticed.

"He is still sleeping." Jimmy cried

"What with you Jimmy." Eddy said

"He is sad about the Sarah kid." May replied

Eddy looked at the horizon. The sun was setting making a beautiful sky.

"It's getting dark," Eddy said "We need to make a fire."

Eddy collected driftwood on the shore. He piled the wood and tried to light. No fire.

"Hey Jimmy," Eddy said "You're an Urban Ranger, make us a fire."

Jimmy was still crying and didn't react. Eddy remembered Jonny was an Urban Ranger. Eddy went to Jonny and shake him lightly, then aggressively.

"Who, what, where?" Jonny puzzled

"Jonny make us a fire!" Eddy demanded

"Okay."

Jonny light the fire and everyone ,except for Jimmy, was around the fire.

With Ed and Edd

Edd had made a canoe out of palm trees and a shelter and a fire.

"Okay Ed." Edd said. "We shall depart tomorrow but tonight I have made a shelter."

The shelter was a tropical hut with two hammocks made out of palm leaves. Everything was labelled.

"Wow." Ed said in amazement

Ed ran to one of the hammocks and jumped in the pad. Suddenly a massive groan filled the air.

"I'm hungry." Ed said.

"Ed I have collected some fruits." Edd said as he took out a basket full of coconuts and the odd banana. Ed took a bunch of coconuts and jumped back into his hammocks.

With Eddy, Jimmy, Jonny, May, Lee and Marie

"This stinks." Eddy moaned " I'm hungry."

"Then go get some food." Lee exclaimed

Eddy walked away angrily.

"Wait Eddy!" Jonny said "Me and Plank will help you."

Eddy was slightly cheered up and headed to the palm trees. Eddy and Jonny walked through the forest. They found a few coconuts and headed up a steep hill. They came across a steam. Eddy and Jonny started to drink from the crystal clear water. Jonny accidently dropped Plank into the water.

"Plank! " Jonny shouted as Plank went further away. Jonny jumped into the stream and swam to get Plank.

"Oi Jonny!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy didn't like being alone especially in an island he never knew existed but then again he wasn't good at Geography. He jumped into the water which was freezing cold but he swam closer to Jonny. Jonny grabbed Plank.

"Gotcha!" Jonny said "Uh-oh." There was a water fall Jonny swan the other way but he couldn't keep up.

"Hey Jonny-boy. Where you going." Eddy said as he went passed Jonny.

"Eddy there is a.." It was too late. Eddy dropped ad they heard Eddy scream.

Jonny was exhausted. He gave in and fell down falling into the mist below.

With Ed and Edd

Ed was stuffed and he was asleep doing the snore he always does. Edd was finishing a machine.

"It is finished." Edd said talking to himself.

It was a power generator that ran on coconut oil. He poured a yellow liquid into the machine and a puff of smoke came out. He connected the laptop to the machine and put it to charge for the night. Edd went into his hammocks and closed his eyes.

With Jimmy, Lee, Marie and May

It had been an hour since Eddy and Jonny went to search for food.

"What taking them so long?" Lee questioned

"Serves Eddy right." Jimmy shouted

"What do you say about my man!" Lee exclaimed

"If it wasn't for his stupid scam we wouldn't be here." Jimmy said. "Now I have lost my best friend because of him."

Jimmy stood up and walked away from the Kankers still crying.

**A/N: Poor Jimmy . Stay tuned for more**


	3. Chapter 3:Jimmy's Stroll

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have a lot of school work recently. This chapter is all about Jimmy. Enjoy! I do not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy**

Chapter 3: Jimmy's stroll

With Jimmy

Jimmy was walking on the shore with his eyes full of tears. He had been walking for 2 hours he was exhausted and rested on a big rock. He stared in the star-filled sky. He looked at a group of stars. It looked just like Sarah. This made Jimmy more upset. Suddenly Jimmy felt a something furry on his right hand. He nervously looked at his right and saw a big tarantula in his hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jimmy exclaimed "Big Creepy Crawly."

Jimmy shucks his right hand violently and ran still looking at the back at the big rock. All of a sudden he smashed into a wall. He landed on the sand on his back. He saw a hut made out of palm trees. He saw a doorway. He stood and walked into the hut and saw a machine attach to a laptop and two hammocks with two familiar figures in each. He walked closer to get a better view. He tripped on a little cord and a loud bell rang.

Double D jumped out of his hammock.

"Flee you Intru…" Edd couldn't finish his sentence as he finally coming a conclusion "…Jimmy?"

"Double D?" Jimmy questioned

"Jimmy!" Ed exclaimed as he sat up in his hammock.

"Guys you're alive!" Jimmy exclaimed

"Yeah!" Ed responded

"Jimmy have you seen any other of the kids?" Edd asked

"I was with the Kanker sisters, Jonny and Eddy." Jimmy replied softly "But Eddy and Jonny went in search for food but they didn't return."

"Typical Eddy," Edd said "Always trying to show off."

There was a pause

"So Jimmy I'll make you a hammock so you can sleep here and we will go in search for the others tomorrow."

"It's okay Double D," Jimmy said "I'll make my own hammock."

"I forget you got you 'Make a hammock' badge in Oath to an Ed." Edd said

"Not anymore." Jimmy replied

"What! Why not." Edd asked

"Well...Cue flashback"

_It was sunrise over Peach Creek .The Urban Rangers are in line in front of Rolf who was holding a clipboard._

"_Urban Rangers." Rolf said "Today is Badge Renewal Day!"_

"_What's badge renewal day." Jonny and Jimmy both said in unison._

"_Badge Renewal Day is a day that happens every10 years. An urban ranger must do the task they did to get that badge again for every single badge. If you succeed you will get the modernised version the badge. If you don't…NO BADGE FOR YOU!"_

"_But Rolf how do you know what tasks we did to get these badges." Jonny asked _

_Rolf took out a big book._

"_Rolf recorded every time you earned a badge, how you earned it and where you earned it," Rolf replied "First up... JONNY 2x4!"_

_Jonny stepped up and gave Jimmy Plank. Rolf give Jimmy a book and Jimmy sat down a wooden chair with the Urban Rangers logo on the seat. He sat down looked at the cover of the book. 'The Urban Ranger badge manual 2012-2022.'Jimmy opened up and the book and looked at some of the old badges like 'Get me water, I'm Thirsty' badge (This is from An Ed in the bush) and 'Give me my badge' badge (This is also from An Ed in the bush). He then looked at the old badges like 'The bush trimming' badge had been modified. Instead of a red ring around the badge it was blue. Occasionally Jimmy looked up and saw Jonny rushing from house to house without any rest._

_2 hours later._

_Jimmy was halfway through the book when Jonny collapsed right next to Jimmy. He looked at Jonny's chest and saw the standard red badges but they were blue, gold and silver badges._

"_Next up is Jimmy." Rolf announced _

_Jimmy followed Rolf to street where two trees were._

"_The badge is…"Rolf was looking at his massive book "Hammock making badge." _

_Jimmy took out a piece of velvet._

"_You have 2 minutes!" Rolf said_

_Jimmy rushed to the trees trying to make the hammock. Ed appeared with Sarah, Kevin, Jonny (Normal clothes) and Nazz following him._

"_Eddy says 'Go get the suckers monobrow." Ed said_

"_Come on Rolf it will be fun." Nazz said_

"_Fine, Rolf and Jimmy will join you," Rolf said "Until we get back NO BADGE FOR YOU."_

_Rolf tore Jimmy's 'hammock making' badge from his chest_

"Oh I see." Edd said as he realised he was talking to himself.

Jimmy had made himself a hammock out a velvet cloth and Ed was playing Pac-Man on Edd's laptop.

"Ed." Edd said "The laptop needs to charge. Close it immediately."

Ed closes it. Edd then looked at Jimmy.

"Nice hammock Jimmy." Ed said

"Thank you." Jimmy replied

"So Jimmy I think we so go to sleep." Edd asked

"Okay" Jimmy said

They each went into their hammocks and fell asleep

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter… Not Alone. Tario Ed**


	4. Chapter 4:Not alone Part 1

Chapter 4: Not alone

Eddy sat up and cracked his back into shape. He saw Jonny, who was wet, sleeping holding Plank in his arms. It came to his attention that a new atmosphere came to him. He was in a beautiful hut with a bed made out of bamboo.

"Wow." Eddy said in amazement.

Suddenly he noticed Jonny wake up.

"Holy Tornados," Jonny exclaimed after noticing the environment around him

They saw a doorway so hey peered through and saw the water they had fell off. Suddenly they noticed a figure by the steam, around 2 years older than them. He turned around and had a handsome face, brown hair and tanned skin.

"Oh, you're awake." Said the figure

Eddy was making saw he wasn't dreaming by rubbing his eyes.

"Yeh," Eddy replied

The figure walked closer.

"Hi, I'm Jordan," The figure said "I show you washed up on the steam bank."

"I'm Jonny and this is Plank." Jonny said as he stuck Plank in Jordan's face

"I'm Eddy." Eddy said

"Nice to meet you both," Jordon said happily

With Ed, Edd and Jimmy

"Come on guys let's go." Jimmy said as he was anxious to find Sarah

Edd took laptop and they all headed to the canoe that made in Chapter 2. Ed was rowing as they were rowing around. They hadn't picked up any clues until something great caught there eye. It was a trail of junk floating on the water. Edd picked up a _Coca-Cola _plastic bottle. It was covered in a plastic varnish. It was the liquid that Edd sprayed on the yacht.

"Ed," Edd said "Follow this trail."

Ed did what he was told and followed the rubbish trail. It finished at a small sand island with a palm tree in the middle. There was a familiar figure on the island drinking a coconut

"ROLF!"

The figure turned around and it was Rolf only that his hair was messed up and he had a stubbed beard.

"Are you talking to me," Rolf asked

"Yes Rolf," Edd said confused. "It's me Double D."

Rolf looked puzzled

"Who is Rolf?" Rolf said

Edd became nervous. He examined Rolf's head and found a bump on his head. He went to Ed and Jimmy.

"Rolf has amnesia!" Edd exclaimed

"What's consema" Ed said

"Amnesia is when you lose memory due to a head injury." Jimmy explained

"Good explanation Jimmy." Edd commented

"Urban Rangers need to know this stuff."

Jimmy and Ed stepped out of the canoe. Rolf began to drink from the coconut again.

"Rolf?" Edd said

"Who is this Rolf you speak off?" Rolf replied

"You are Rolf." Ed put it simply

"I'm Rolf" Rolf said put his hand on his chest

"Yes you are." Jimmy said confirming Rolf.

"One down nine to go!" Jimmy commented

With Eddy, Jonny and Jordan

Eddy bathed in the stream. Suddenly his stomach growled then Jordan and Jonny stomach growled in reply.

"Stay here I got some food." Jordan ran into the forest

Jonny was sunbathing on the river bank.

"Aww I so hungry" Eddy said

"Plank too." Jonny replied

With Ed, Edd, Jimmy and Rolf

The four kids follow the trail trash until the island was visible. Rolf had so many questions to ask them. Rolf's stomach growled loudly. Jimmy's stomach loudly as well. Ed's and Edd's stomach growled as well but not as loud as they ate fruit yesterday.

"I'm hungry." Ed said

"Me too," Jimmy said

To make it worst temperature was perfect, not to hot, not o cold. The perfect temperate you sleep in bed in. Jimmy and Rolf were sleeping due to the extremely hot. Ed was drifting from sleep to awakeness. Edd was asleep. Ed gave in and slept leaving water to guide them.


End file.
